What we did in Vegas
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: AU. Heather and Courtney are two college students staying in Las Vegas for a week. Cue Alejandro and Duncan, two guys all too eager to buy some pretty girls a drink or two. A night of drunken insanity and trashing things follows, only for the four to wind up each with a hangover, a huge hotel repair bill and a marriage certificate. A/H, D/C
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue of a strange new fic I'm thinking of writing. It will be alternate universe, so Total Drama never happened, and will be a multichap. In this, Heather and Courtney will actually be friends, but I will try and keep them as in character as possible. This chapter is a FLASH-FORWARD. So a lot of stuff will be explained later on, like how they got there, etc.**

**A. I do not own total drama.**

**B. I typed this on my Ipad, so please excuse any weird errors due to autocorrect.**

* * *

Prologue

_Heather's head was pounding as she looked up groggily. The brightly coloured walls seemed to be spinning, and she could smell puke that she really hoped wasn't hers. Besides her she could see Courtney stirring, make-up smeared disgustingly over her tanned face. It took both girls to acknowledge their surroundings; they were lying on a completely trashed hotel room floor, surrounded by reeking alcohol spills and a multitude of strange items; Heather could have sworn she saw a rubber chicken lying in the corner, while hanging from the headboard of one of the two ransacked double beds in the room was what appeared to be a rather damaged sequinned leotard..._

_"I can't believe it!" Courtney shrieked from beside Heather, before both girls winced at the loud noise; it drilled into their severely hung over brains. The Hispanic girl pushed a chunk of matted hair from her eyes, before surveying the rooms, panic welling up inside her._

_"This wasn't supposed to happen!" her hand swept the thoroughly messed room, suddenly frantic. "How did I get drunk? I have a reputation to uphold! I was a C.I.T, and I-"_

_Heather cut her off with a weak groan, propping herself onto her elbows and blinking thickly at the light streaming in from the windows, which were probably the only things in the room that weren't broken. "Ugh- drunk in Vegas." she stressed, voice still slightly slurred with the last remnants of alcohol in her system. "What a clichè..."_

_Courtney, who had been slightly less intoxicated than her friend and was therefore a little more active pulled herself shakily to her feet, propping herself up against a now-broken bed frame. This was her worst nightmare; a girl who had always been top of the class, a C.I.T. and was training to be a lawyer has just found herself drunk, in a hotel room, in another country..._

_Before either of the girls could even properly contemplate what to do, the door to their room flew open, and a guy stumbled in, blue eyes wide with horror as he let out a stream of profanities. Both Heather and Courtney glared at him, Heather picking snippets of what she gathered to be confetti out her hair as she staggered to her feet._

_"This is all your stupid fault, Duncan." she accused him viciously, tiny swirls of memory returning to her recovering brain; it had, after all, been the delinquent's idea to go for one round of drinks after another with two girls he barely knew, leading to whateverhappened the previous night... Heather couldn't remember much past her fourth or fifth shot of vodka, though she had a few weird disjointed memories still playing in her throbbing head..._

_As Courtney glanced up at Duncan, she couldn't help giggling a little, even though she knew she probably looked just as bad; the guy was shirtless, but wearing a pink feather boa loosely around his neck, his green hair messed up with what looked like ketchup congealed in it, his shorts ripped down the back... However, none of his wasted attire could compare to the complete look of panic on his face._

_"Shut up, Okay? This is serious!"_

_Heather shrugged, rubbing her forehead in a pathetic attempt to dim her headache. "Ugh, so what? We trashed the stupid hotel room? My parents can just bail me out of this one..."_

_"No!" Duncan hollered, before all three winced at the additional strain it brought on their headaches. He pulled a torn piece of paper that was stained with something that seemed disgustingly like vomit from his shorts, thrusting it in Courtney's face._

_"Ew!" She complained, wrinkling her freckled nose. "I don't want to touch something someone's puked on!"_

_Duncan groaned, eyes still wide with panic. "Just read it!"_

_She narrowed her bloodshot eyes, attempting to make sense of the smeared and stained words. However, when she saw the clause printed in bold at the top of the paper, the girl stopped dead in her tracks, eyes almost bugging out..._

_"I MARRIED you?"_

_Her scream echoed across the whole building. Heather, despite gritting her teeth at the loud noise, couldn't help laughing cruelly at her friend's dismay. _

_"Nice going, little miss perfect," she taunted, while Courtney began attempting to claw a terriffied Duncan's throat out. "You spend one day in America, and you manage to get totally wasted and married to someone you've only known for one night?" She couldn't help giving a haughty laugh. "Wow, you really messed up..."_

_Courtney glared at the girl who was supposed to be her friend, ceasing from strangling Duncan for a second. "Don't ever say that!" She cried loudly, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "How do YOU know you didn't get married, either?"_

_Heather snorted, flicking her hand to show she felt the very notion absurd. "Puh-lease. There is no way..."_

_However, a very irritated Duncan peeled another slip of paper out his pockets, and shot it in front of Heather's face. The Asian blanched, eyes growing wide with fear._

_"No way... Wh-who did I marry?" She attempted to stay calm, knowing that if she let out all her frustration it would just worsen her hangover. However, as she stared at what was clearly another marriage certificate, she was also praying that this would just be some nightmare she could awake from..._

_With a groan, another figure stumbled into the wreckage of the hotel room, his green eyes displaying the same horror as everyone else's. Heather froze, dropping the damaged marriage certificate._

_"Please, NO..." She choked. _

_"Hola, Mrs Burromuerto..." Alejandro responded weakly._

_There was a moment of silence, then the room erupted in ear-splitting screams of horror._

* * *

****** To clear up confusion: **

******1. That prologue was a flash forward: in the chapters to come, it'll explain how Courtney and Heather met Duncan and Alejandro, why they were all in America and what they did while they were drunk that led to the, getting married. **

******2. This is an AU, so none of them have met before this vacation.**

******It seems pretty lame to me, I'll post another chapter or two to see if I want go continue or just drop the idea. I hope you enjoyed this random rubbish that came from my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Oh, and, once again...**

**I don't own Total drama. And this was typed on my IPad, so autocorrect is likely to rear its ugly head at some points with weird spelling errors.**

**NOTE: This fic is now set about a week or so before the prologue.**

**ALSO- The restaurant they mention called"Serenity 4" is a parody of an actual restaurant named "_Serendipity 3_" in Las Vegas (there's also one in New York.). It's a place famous for its amazing chocolate desserts and drinks, and has a specialty sundae that costs $1000. The Mclean's palace hotel is also a parody of Caesar's palace hotel. **

* * *

"Las Vegas?" Courtney sniffed disdainfully, flicking the brochure with one tanned finger, as though it was something filthy and disgusting. "Why would you want to go _there_?"

Heather rolled her eyes, snatching the flimsy brochure back off her and opening it up.

"Hello? It's _awesome_! Way better than that stupid Historical Settlement _you_ wanted to go to." She looked up over the top of the paper, raising an eyebrow at Courtney, who was scowling in response. "I thought you wanted to do something fun..."

"Port Hope WOULD be fun!" The Hispanic girl argued, snatching up a dull and completely unimpressive advertisement from the small stack the two had collected at the travel agent's and flipping it open, her eyes scouring the page. "See? Some of the architecture is dated back to the 1800s!" She paused, then frowned when it was evident that her friend was unimpressed.

"The _1800s_, Heather!" She repeated wildly, throwing her arms out just to emphasize her point. However, Heather faked a loud yawn.

"_Bor_-ing." She sang out childishly, flipping her long black hair- this was a little habit of hers that she knew irritated Courtney. "I thought we wanted to go on a _vacation_, not a History lecture."

"But History is fun..." Courtney began to argue once more, trying fruitlessly to point out just how _exciting_ it would be to spend a week looking in antique shops and browsing old, crumbling houses, while Heather just blew each remark off with a dramatic flick of her wrist or a "Pfft,". Anyone who knew them were completely baffled as to how CoUrtney and Heather were friends; the girls were practically opposites, Courtney a straight-laced overachiever who wanted everything to be perfect, Heather a spoilt party girl who cared more about what shade of nail polish she was wearing than her degree at college. Their only shared qualities were their stubborn, haughty and often bitchy temperaments, though this often lead to the girls locking horns with each other in arguments over even the most trivial matters. And yet, despite this, the two had kept up a reasonably solid friendship since back in high school, when Courtney had tutored a disgruntled Heather in arithmetic. They were thick as thieves- that was, when they _weren't_ engaged in a cat fight.

Now, they continued to fight; neither intended to back down about this. They'd planned ever since the beginning of the semester that they would go on a vacation together during Spring Break, though while Heather wanted to go somewhere flashy and famous, where she could let loose, Courtney still wanted to do something "educational", a concept that made Heather want to vomit. Educational holidays, in her opinion, were completely pointless- why would you want to _learn_ about things when you were supposed to be taking a break from education? Courtney found the notion of going to Las Vegas just as stupid, and listed off all the reasons why to a rather bored Heather; it was commercial, it was in America so they'd have to catch a flight, they'd waste money...

Finally, Heather stood up, folding her arms firmly.

"Look," she told her friend. "If you seriously want to waste your whole life doing boring, clean-cut stuff, be my guest. But _I_ am not planning on wasting _my_ vacation doing looking at a few mouldy buildings when I could be having fun, Okay?"

"Fine. We can book separate vacations." Courtney huffed, glaring at Heather, wh gave a stiff nod in response.

"Fine with me." The girl responded, tossing her hair once more as she snatched up the las Vegas brochure and stalked out the room. However, she'd only walked a few steps before she flipped it back open, giving Courtney a sly look over her shoulder.

"Oh, would you look at that?" she crowed loudly. "If we stayed at the MClean's palace hotel like I wanted to, there's a famous chocolate restaurant inside the hotel..."

At the word chocolate, Courtney's head automatically perked up. Despite her pristine ways in everything else, the perfectionist had one weakness- her sweet tooth. She adored chocolate, and though she tried to ignore Heather, a small seed of temptation had been planted in her.

"Yeah," Heather read slowly. "The _Serenity 4_ restaurant is famous for its Frozen hot chocolate and decadent desserts..." she paused, licking her lips for snarky effect. "Mm- this sundae sounds so delicious... too bad I don't really like chocolate. Wait a minute- YOU like chocolate!" she gasped overdramaticlally, as though she'd only just remembered. "Too bad you're not coming along to Vegas with me..."

"If you think that's going to change my mind, you're wrong!" Courtney called out, but her resolve was beginning to waver. The moment Heather left the room, she snatched up her laptop and instantly searched the restaurant her friend had described to her, eyes widening in longing at the images that cropped up; a huge range of desserts danced before her eyes- creamy cheesecakes, ridiculously decadent sundaes... At the sight of what looked like the richest chocolate cake she'd ever seen, she tried to stay strong.

"I am NOT going to let Heather influence me with stupid chocolate!" she muttered to herself, looking back at the pamphlet for Port Hope. "This place has much more of an educational value..."

However, a few minutes later she found herself standing in Heather's doorway.

"If we go to Vegas, then we HAVE to find at least one place with educational value while we're there!" she snapped, though Heather could hear the slightest resignation in her voice, and smiled smugly.

The next week was a whirlwind of travel agents, packing and arguments. Courtney was nitpicky about the tiniest detail, making sure that they sewed labels on their luggage ("I mean, imagine if someone picked up our suitcases by mistake, and we were stuck wearing the same outfits _every day_!" Courtney fretted.) and packed everything immaculately. At one point, she was trying to work out a strict schedule for each day, but Heather drew the line.

"The best part of a holiday is being spontaneous." Heather informed her friend firmly. "There is no WAY we are following some sucky on-the-dot schedule."

This had spawned another argument between the two, in which Heather once again managed to take the upper hand after about half an hour, leaving Courtney sulking but reluctantly binning the schedule she'd scrawled out. Finally, after an exhausting week, the girls had dragged themselves up early in the morning, and dragged their mounds of luggage down to the airport.

* * *

_* In las Vegas...*_

"This is the life." Duncan sighed, reclining back in a poolside chair and sipping a drink. As a waitress in a skimpy Grecian outfit swanned past, he looked up, whistling loudly.

"Hey, babe..." he catcalled coarsely. The girl gave him a scandalized look, taking in his mohawk and multiple piercings, before turning on her heel and storming off.

"And you wonder why none of the ladies fall for you..." Duncan's friend Alejandro chastised drily from beside him, earning a glare from his friend. However, Duncan shrugged a moment later.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll meet some hot chick that's totally into me while I'm here... This is going to be totally sweet!"

Las Vegas was Duncan's idea of Heaven- a place full of nightclubs, alcohol and girls in skimpy outfits. The moment Alejandro had suggested to his friends that they spend their spring break there, he'd begun to compile a list of all the places they could get drunk at, and looked up the hotel that had the "hottest" waitress outfits. They'd had original plans to go as a party of four with two of their other friends, Geoff and Tyler, but Geoff was inseparable from his girlfriend Bridgette and after much fruitless pleading to let her come along on the vacation had declined and instead opted for going on a surfing trip with her instead, whilst Tyler was currently in traction for what must have been his five-hundredth sporting injury that year. This left Alejandro and Duncan to go alone on a trip to Vegas together, and Duncan- having recently broken up with his girlfriend Gwen- intended to flirt with as many pretty girls as possible. This proved to be somewhat difficult when he was around Alejandro; ladies naturally flocked to the spainiard, and sunbathing in front of the pool gave Duncan's Latino friend a chance to show off his ridiculously toned chest. They'd been in las Vegas a total of one night and one morning, and already four waitresses had asked for Alejandro's number, though he'd turned them down each time. While Alejandro enjoyed flirting with and charming women on every opportunity, he never actually took much of an interest in any of them.

"Tonight, we should check out the bar here." Duncan muttered happily, ecstatic that he'd finally reached the age where people could legally serve him alcohol in public (not that he'd ever taken any notice of the legal drinking age before, having sampled his first beer at seven). Alejandro tutted quietly from beside him.

"You mean, 'check it out'," he said, his tone clearly mocking Duncan's use of the colloquial phrase. "For the _fourth_ time since we arrived?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, the piercing in his eyebrow catching the light and threatening to blind several passers by as he turned to face Alejandro.

"Hey, if getting wasted isn't the point of going to Las Vegas, I don't know what is." He shrugged, before turning to eye a bottle-blonde waitress who was approaching the duo. "Well, except for the eye candy... Hey there, gorgeous," he began, though his face twisted into a scowl when the waitress breezed past him, completely ignoring the punk, and instead turned her attention on Alejandro, asking in a typically girlish voice for his number. Alejandro flashed her with his usual dazzling smile, purring something in a mix of spanish and english softly at the girl, making Duncan roll his eyes at his friend's flirting. However, when the girl rather forwardly suggested going out for dinner that evening, he once again declined in a dismissive manner. As the waitress teetered away with poorly hidden disappointment, Duncan scoffed at the Latino in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, bro?" He snorted, looking back at the waitress. "She was the hottest one yet! Dude, you seriously don't know a good catch when you see one..." he muttered critically. Alejandro merely shrugged.

"She was... Passable, I suppose." he said lightly, evoking another snort from Duncan. "However, I prefer _chicas_ who are more intelligent."

Duncan muttered something lowly into his drink about bodies mattering more than brains, which Alejandro pretended not to hear.

"You're gonna miss out on a lot of opportunities, then," Duncan told him, leaning back casually against the white canvas of his chair and staring across the already-crowded swimming pool- it was only early in the morning, but the huge pool was already filled with groups of shrieking children who'd been dumped there to amuse themselves while their parents went off to gamble their savings away and young adults in revealing bathing costumes (something Duncan highly appreciated). "I mean, forget Florida and junk- Vegas has floor shows, hot waitresses and bikini pool chicks- it's, like, babe city. If you don't at least make out with a girl or something once, then this whole vacation is wasted..."

Alejandro seemed to consider this, before smirking.

"If I can find a girl who can beat me at poker, then I may be a little more interested." He decided, tipping his sunglasses pretentiously. Duncan just shook his head slightly.

* * *

"For God's sake, stop stressing," Heather scoffed, as Courtney looked down at her PDA once more. "Besides, I told you that you shouldn't take that stupid thing- this is a vacation, not work..."

"But our flight, if it's as efficient as it _should_ be, is due to leave in exactly 87 minutes!" Courtney objected frantically. "We have hardly any time until the plane leaves! And what if it leaves without us? If it does, I will _sue_ the pilot, because this could be potentially damaging to my health, as the money I wasted could-"

Heather held up a hand quickly, rolling her eyes. "Seriously? Shut UP." she sniffed, causing Courtney to glare at her. "We have almost an hour and a half, you idiot. Eat your breakfast."

Courtney gave a small and irritated huff, but began to eat. To avoid frantically rushing in the morning, the two had opted to eat breakfast at the airport instead, sitting in front of the plane-glass window and watching as the planes took off. Heather was inspecting her nails idly, having barely touched the low-fat yogurt she'd purchased, while Courtney attempted to eat a blueberry muffin with ridiculous precision, cutting the food into tiny slices and quickly dabbing away any crumbs that spilled onto the countertop. Heather couldn't help snorting at how careful her friend was.

"_Puh-lease_. No one eats muffins like that."

Courtney just stuck her nose up haughtily, cutting another minuscule slice of muffin. "What would you know about eating? When I was a C.I.T. in high school-"

"Oh, God." Heather muttered, though Courtney ignored the interjection.

"- We had to go on an etiquette dinner, and they told us that no matter what you eat, it's always proper to eat a meal with a knife and fork whenever you can, so that..."

Knowing all too well that her friend was about to go into one of her nightmarish _When I was a C.I.T_ lectures, Heather tried desperately to focus her attention on the planes departing on the other side of the huge window; she had to drown Courtney out as soon as possible, before her temptation to upend her dish of yogurt over the girl's head got the better of her.

Courtney didn't stop her ridiculous stressing for the entire morning; she'd dragged them into a store to make sure that they bought toffees to suck in case the pressure affected their ears, their own headsets because there was no way that she'd be seen wearing airline disposable ones, neck pillows, earplugs... When she suggested that they purchase sleep masks, Heather threw up her hands.

"Are you kidding me? We're going on a _three hour flight_!" she snapped. Courtney gave her a furious look.

"You always need to be prepared! When I was a-"

Heather grabbed her arm violently, narrowing her ashy eyes at her.

"If you say C.I.T again, I will find a way to shove you out the plane, _got it_?"

To her intense relief and surprise, Courtney actually relaxed slightly, though her obsessiveness picked up again when it grew close to their departure; she sat up ridiculously straight in the pathetic plastic chair at the boarding gate, eyes fixated on the screen displaying departure times. When the stewardess finally announced the arrival of their plane, both girls smiled at each other in one of the rare moments that they weren't fighting.

"Ready for Vegas?" Heather announced, strutting up the boarding ramp as though it was a catwalk. "This is going to be awesome; a week without stupid college, and with luxury hotels and clubs..."

"But we are NOT getting drunk," Courtney cut in, though Heather rolled her eyes- irresposnible partying was practically the Asian girl's career, and she suffered from hangovers at least once a week. "If we got drunk on vacation, it could lead to something that would permanently affect our reputations!"

"What, like getting _married_ or something?" Heather laughed, as the girls manoevred down the aisle on the plane to find their seats. "Don't be stupid. Stuff like that only happens in movies. There's no WAY it's going to happen to us..."

* * *

**You like?**

**Things will pick up a bit more once they meet each other and actually get drunk. I hope this was Okay and in character enough...**


End file.
